sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure to gra wideo stworzona przez Sonic Team i wydana 23 grudnia 1998 roku. W 2003 roku, pojawiła się specjalna wersja gry - Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Informacje Historia Wieki temu, Szmaragdy Chaosu i Główny Szmaragd zostały zagrożone, gdy Pachacamac chciał zdobyć szmaragdy i użyć ich by pokonać przeciwników. Zatrzymała go jego córka Tikal, która razem z wieloma Chao chciała powstrzymać ojca. Zostali ranni, gdy Pachacamac kazał szarżować na nich. Rozdrażniło to Chaosa, strażnika szmaragdów, który zmienił się w wielkiego potwora - Perfect Chaosa, który pokonał wszystkie kolczatki oprócz Tikal. Chaos zniknął na zawsze, a energia uniosła Angel Island w powietrze. Doktor Eggman poznał historię Chaosa i niszcząc Główny Szmaragd, uwalnia istotę. Jego celem jest kontrola nad Chaosem i użycie jego destrukcyjnej mocy do zdobycia Szmaragdów i zmienić miasto w tzw. "Robotnik Land". Utworzył także wiele robotów serii E by mu pomogli. Gdy Sonic i przyjaciele odkrywają plany doktora, chcą go powstrzymać i rozpoczynają swoją nową przygodę. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic stoi na straży Station Square. Nagle, policja jedzie z alarmem, więc Sonic chce zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Na miejscu spotyka Chaosa i pokonuje go. Następnego dnia, gdy Sonic odpoczywał przy basenie, zobaczył spadającego Tailsa w Tornado. Musiał przebiec Emerald Coast by go znaleźć. Okazało się, że żółty lis znalazł Szmaragd Chaosu i wykorzystał go do ulepszenia Tornado, lecz stracił nad nim panowanie. Przyjaciele pobiegli do domu Talisa w Mistic Ruins, lecz na miejscu zaatakował ich Robotnik w nowej maszynie - Egg Hornet (w tym miejscu Sonic pierwszy raz nazywa go Eggmanem). Kradnie Szmaragd i daje go Chaosowi, przez co ten rośnie w siłe. Razem z Tailsem zdobywają następny klejnot, lecz na marne, gdyż pod Casinopolis odbiera go Eggman. Następnie pojawia się Knuckles, który żąda, by Sonic oddał mu fragmenty Głównego Szmaragdu. Podczas walki, Sonic i Knuckles tracą swoje Szmaragdy, które przejmuje zły doktor i daje Chaosowi, przez co ten staje się nową formą - Chaos 4. Sonicowi udaje się jednak go pokonać. Gdy ucieka, Sonic i Tails gonią go, lecz Tornado zostaje zniszczone podczas pościgu. Sonic ląduje na plaży przy Station Square. Po chwili spotyka Amy Rose, która chce znaleźć miejsce dla ptaszka którego znalazła i który był goniony przez ZERO. Sonic goni robota przechodząc przez Red Mountain i dociera do Egg Carriera. Spotyka Tailsa w nowym Tornado 2 i razem z nim wchodzą na statek. Gdy próbują dopaść Eggmana, lecz on wysyła swojego robota - E-102 Gamma, by zajął się Soniciem. Gdy niebieski jeż jest bliski zniszczenia robota, zatrzymuje go Amy, mówiąc że ten ich uratował. Zaczyna gonić Eggmana. Okazuje się, że dał Chaosowi następne Szmaragdy i Sonic musi walczyć z Chaosem 6. Tym razem ponownie udaje mu się pokonać przeciwnika. Sonic goni Eggmana przez Final Egg. Pokonuje wtedy jego ostatniego robota - Egg Vipera. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails znajduje Szmaragd Chaosu, którego używa do polepszenia Tornado. Podczas lotu, stracił panowanie nad samolotem i spadł na Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże. Uratował go Sonic. Tails wyjawił, że korzystał ze Szmaragdu. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles będąc na straży Głównego Szmaragdu zauważa, że jest on zniszczony, a obok niego stoi Chaos. Amy Rose Big the Cat Big spał smacznie kiedy nagle obudził go dziwny hałas. Był to Żabek, który przed chwilą zobaczył Chaosa i odgryzł mu kawałek ogona przez co wyrósł mu jego własny. Żabek ucieka zabierając Szmaragd Chaosu. E-102 Gamma Poziomy *Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Icecap *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sky Deck *Lost World *Final Egg *Hot Shelter Minigry (sub-game) *Sky Chase Akt 1 *Sky Chase Akt 2 *Sand Hill *Hedgehog Hammer Grywalne postacie W Sonic Adventure pojawia się 7 grywalnych postaci. Jeż Sonic Główny bohater o super prędkości. Historia Sonica opiera się na próbie pokonania Eggmana, który zbiera Szmaragdy Chaosu, by dać je Chaosowi. Sonic ma najwięcej plansz ze wszystkich postaci Sonic Adventure (jedyna plansza, w której się nie pojawił to Hot Shelter), a jego plansze są oparte na szybkich prędkościach. Miles "Tails" Prower Jego poziomy polegają na wyścigu z Sonicem po Szmaragdy Chaosu lub do kapsuły. Ostatni poziom to wyścig z Dr. Eggmanem do pocisku, który wystrzelił zły doktor po tym, jak Egg Carrier spadł do oceanu. Knuckles the Echidna Poziomy Knucklesa polegają na szukaniu trzech kawałków Master Emeralda. Amy Rose Poziomy Amy polegają na ucieczce przed ZERO. Pod koniec poziomu Amy musi złapać się balona aby od niego uciec. Big the Cat Poziomy Biga polegają na łowieniu ryb. Celem poziomu jest złowienie Żabka. thumb|150pxE-102 Gamma Jego poziomy polegają na znalezieniu i/lub zniszczeniu czegoś. Poziomy Gammy są krótkie i proste. Każdy poziom oraz walka z finałowym bossem (E-101 Kai) ma limit czasowy wynoszący 3 minuty. Może on zostać podwyższony poprzez niszczenie badników. Super Sonic Chao Chao pojawiają się w Chao Garden jako "zwierzątka" które można "ulepszać/modyfikować", wszystko zostało zrobione na podobieństwo "Systemu A-life" z "NiGHTS into Dreams...". Chao mogą zostać przeniesione do VMU pada Dreamcast'a po ściągnięciu minigry Chao Adventure, lub na wersję GameCube ściągając wersję na Game Boy Advance. Głosy Ciekawostki * Początkowo w Sky Chase Akt 1 i 2 Sonica i Tailsa miał gonić robotyczny smok ale go usunięto. Smoka można nadal znaleźć w kodzie gry. * W Sky Chase planowano użyczyć modelów Sonica i Tailsa z Sonic Jam. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry platformowe